lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrapped Films
This page lists any films envisioned by LordStarscream100, or his collaborators, that were some way through development before being cancelled or halted, and also significant aspects of currently-released or in-production films that were changed during its production. Films like Island of Doom: Jurassic Park and Segunda Verdad, were themselves cancelled or left uncompleted, but later recycled into separate or successor films. Theorized sequels to Dr. Troubleshoot and Isarus were ultimately cancelled after Ryan Bowman's expulsion. Two of the originally cancelled films, Wild Horses and Election Crashers (originally named Inauguration Crashers) were released in early 2018. At the same time, Ryan Bowman also confirmed the pending release of Bread's Crumbs 1.5 ''to his channel. Nature of Cancelled Films The movies on this are present for a large variety of reasons: issues with production, casting, filming, writing, budget, and/or simply time made up the bulk. Others saw extraordinary circumstances emerge that prevented their release. In the past, this also included films that had been partially or fully completed but not completely developed and were simply trapped in "development hell", but as of February 2018 this includes no known films. "Uncancelled" Films Election Crashers / Wild Horses ''Election Crashers and Wild Horses are two movies filmed on three separate occasions - Wild Horses was filmed twice, once on December 31, 2016 (under an hour before the new year in that time zone) and into January 1, 2017, and a second time on January 15, 2017. Election Crashers was also filmed, and completed, on this day. They were directed by Ryan Bowman. Originally intended to be two separate films, Ryan decided to combine the two unrelated movies into a dual-release after he was unable to complete Election Crashers prior to its original deadline of January 20 of that year. In January 2018, Ryan finished editing both films, and the two were released on his channel under the title The Lost Anthology, ''thus making the two officially "uncancelled", on February 1, 2018. Wild Horses ''Wild Horses is the first film in the anthology, and stars Ryan Bowman, Gabe Sagherian, Chris Lombardo, Austin Brinser, Sean Larkin, and Austin Brinser. Directed, edited, and produced mostly by Ryan, Scott Pincus also assisted in filming several scenes on the second day. It follows an escaped slave from the south in his attempts to evade a notorious slave-hunter and reach sanctuary in the north. Plot Swungo (Gabe Sagherian) desperately runs through the night, being pursued by a mysterious figure who shortly reveals himself to be Speed Weed. Speed is pursuing Swungo, who escaped from a plantation in the south, and attempting to recapture him. While running, Swungo trips and falls into a ditch, and Speed corners him, seemingly preparing to execute the former slave. However, two passersby - Jerry (Chris Lombardo) and Spud (Austin Brinser) notice the commotion and, after a short talk, decide to assist Swungo, who is revealed to have successfully crossed the Mason-Dixon line, thus in their words making him free. Dejected, Speed watches as they escort the slave to their home. Some days later, Jerry and Spud bring Swungo to a nearby U.S. Marshall's office, where they hope he can receive proper protection. The Marshall on site, however, explains that the Fugitive Slave Act has in fact prevented Swungo from achieving freedom, and that they cannot protect him. Speed, who followed them to the building, suddenly arrives and shoots the lead Marshall. Swungo, Jerry, and Spud escape, while Deputy Scotch (Sean Larkin), another Marshall, remains behind to protect them. Scotch attempts to shoot Marshall, but Speed snatches the gun away from him at hypersonic speed, and it is revealed that Scotch was the one who was actually shot. As this happens, the Marshall and Jerry, in a car, attempt to run over Speed, but he gets out of the way. The film abruptly ends after showing two short blooper clips, with that having been the end of available footage. Cast * Ryan Bowman as Speed Weed, the main antagonist and an infamous North Carolina slave-hunter with a thick southern accent that pursues his quarry far into the American north. Ryan described the character as "arrogant" and "really out of place in the 21st century." * Gabe Sagherian as Swungo, an escaped slave who is pursued by Speed. * Chris Lombardo as Jerry, a citizen who helps protect Swungo after he finds him while out on a walk. * Austin Brinser as Spud, Jerry's friend who also helps protect Swungo. * Sean Larkin as Deputy Scotch, a member of the U.S. Marshalls. * Alex Fanelli as a U.S. Marshall Ryan Grier and Scott Pincus were also set to appear as Baron Zweiballe and an unnamed sheriff's deputy respectively, and were both present on the second day of filming, but due to complications were unable to be filmed, and never made it into the final cut (although Ryan appears briefly in the film's blooper ending.) Trivia * Early in 2017, there was talk of having the film's antagonist "Speed Weed" become Ryan Bowman's recurring character in the Pizza No Come Film Series, as he had not at the time had one. However, his removal from the cast in February of that year eliminated any chance of that possibility. It was never discussed whether Wild Horses itself would join the Pizza series, however. Election Crashers Election Crashers ''(originally titled ''Inauguration Crashers) is the sequel to ''2016 Election in a Nutshell'', and stars Gabe Sagherian, Ryan Grier, Sean Larkin, and Ryan Bowman. The film follows a dejected Jeb Bush (Sagherian) and Ted Cruz (Grier) attempting to assassinate then President-Elect Donald Trump (Larkin) on his inauguration day. Plot Jeb Bush and Ted Cruz, dissatisfied with the results of the 2016 U.S. Presidential Elections, resolve to assassinate President-Elect Trump at his inauguration. The two gather up an arsenal of weapons in preparation, but are approached by Jared Kushner, who (not noticing their weapons) denounces their long clothing, which he professes to be "banned" at the inauguration. However, the two simply shoot him. Marco Rubio, seeing the carnage, rushes at them like a maniac, but is shot and killed. Eric Trump, not wanting to take chances, opens fire on the Cruz and Bush, but the two enter "bullet time mode" and avoid all of his shots before killing Eric. Ben Carson prepares to snipe the duo from a distance, but they run off and he is unable to relocate them. They sneak behind him and gun him down. Using Carson's rifle, Cruz watches Trump giving his address in the distance, and takes a shot - Trump, however, avoids it. He disappears from his platform and reappears directly behind Cruz and Bush, declaring the two to be "losers." They empty their guns into him to no effect, to which Trump tells them is the result of his nickname "Teflon Don." He then has the two arrested, and they run off, screaming. Cast * Gabe Sagherian as Jeb Bush * Ryan Grier as Ted Cruz * Sean Larkin as Donald J. Trump * Ryan Bowman as Jared Kushner, Eric Trump, Marco Rubio, & Ben Carson Sean Larkin also makes a brief cameo as himself. Trivia * All of the characters (with the exception of Sean in a brief cameo as himself) have poorly-cropped pictures of the real people they represent plastered onto their faces in the footage. This was an idea that actor Gabe Sagherian conceptualized while filming in order to increase the humor, but was not originally planned. LordStarscream100's Cancelled Films Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Among the most infamous of cancelled films, ''Island of Doom: Jurassic Park'' was Scott's first ever (planned) live-action film, and its script and pre-production phase were completed by the time it was cancelled. Additionally, about fifteen minutes of footage for the film was shot, some of which is available to watch on LordStarscream100's channel. The film was cancelled after LordStarscream100's then-animator, responsible for creating the film's planned entirely CGI dinosaurs quit the project, and he was unable to find a replacement. While not much is known about the film, it was essentially intended to be a total recreation of Jurassic Park III. Most of the film's cast, and portions of the plot were recycled for the film's faithful successor, Jurassic Shark. Jurassic Shark: Redemption Jurassic Shark: Redemption was a planned spin-off in the Jurassic Shark series that was planned to be set between Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution and Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. The film would have been produced alongside another creator, TigerShark1212, and would have starred a whole cast of all-new actors that hadn't ever been in a LS100 production before. Ultimately the film went through to several production troubles, such as the director losing interest and actors not wanting to film, that ultimately killed the project. The film would have been released sometime in 2014. Dr. Troubleshoot Sequel Following the release of Dr. Troubleshoot in May 2015, Ryan Bowman and Scott Pincus discussed the possibility of making a sequel to the film. However, upon Dr. Troubleshoot was released, the film and its trailers were dislike-botted, the reason for which remains unclear. The unexpected negative reception dissolved much of the incentive to make a sequel, and the cast wasn't entirely confident in the final product of the film, with some criticizing Ryan's editing style and the lengthy gunfights. Despite the obstacles that emerged, for the next two years, there were occassional discussions about whether or not to make a sequel to the film, with Ryan Bowman suggesting that they at least try to do it before they graduate high school in June 2017. However, Ryan's expulsion in February 2017 led to the project's demise, as Ryan was to co-write the film and star as its title character. The film met a similar fate as the planned Isarus sequel, in which Ryan would've also returned as its main antagonist. Since the previous film ended with Tim Simmons and Roland Thompson setting off to find Dr. Troubleshoot, the sequel would have likely continued in that direction, though no confirmed details about the film's plot exist. Isarus Sequel A hypothetical sequel to the Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution spin-off Isarus was briefly considered and cancelled in 2017. The project was 'always tentative' and would likely only have been made in the case that LordStarscream100 and Ryan Bowman were given a second German class video assignment (the same reason Isarus ''was made, and something that did not occur at first). However, Ryan Bowman's expulsion in February all but confirmed it would not be made regardless. The film would have been set mainly near the ending of ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, showcasing Rainer Koffman's schism with his former compatriots, and the four rogue InGen employees up to the point they joined the Shark Hunters in the final battle. At least one flashback to events before even the first Jurassic Shark movie would have also been shown. All major characters in Isarus would have reprised their roles, with Chris Lombardo portraying as the rogue employee Romulus (Chris had appeared in Jurassic Shark III, but not Isarus). Keith Douglas would have made an appearance in a flashback. Some of the third film's Shark Hunters may have also made brief cameos during action scenes, but this was never discussed at length. By the time Isarus was released in April 2016, Scott lost a large amount of interest in the Jurassic Shark series, and it was left to Ryan Bowman to edit the film's fifth and final part. Later that year, Scott wasn't entirely set on making a sequel to Isarus as he hoped to move past Jurassic Shark and work on other projects. Less than two months after Ryan's expulsion, Scott made The Machine of Munich for his second German project, creating a new series entirely. An Aspiration to Excel Sequel Having made The EdTech Enterprise and An Aspiration to Excel for the 2014 and 2015 White House Student Film Festivals, respectively, Scott expected to make at least one more film for the festival before leaving high school in 2017. When the 2016 festival didn't occur that January, as the previous festivals had, he believed that it was cancelled or postponed. In June, Scott realized that the festival was scheduled to occur in July for reasons unknown. Due to working on The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods at the time, Scott realized he couldn't devote enough time to making an entry for the festival, and decided against entering. The theme of the festival that year was "the world I want to live in", which would've tied into the film's plot. In 2017, the fourth festival simply never occurred - once again for reasons unknown. Ultimately, the project was cancelled entirely. In one respect, The Best of West could be seen as the "third and final installment of the series", due to it being set in high school. BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers was the planned fourth installment in the BIONICLE Universe series. After the completion of BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds in February 2013, Scott developed plans to continue the series through a "semi-reboot". He announced the planned fourth installment in November of that year, and began pre-production in 2014. Due to scheduling conflicts, and the amount of work needed to complete the project, Scott had difficulty moving it along and ultimately cancelled it. Scott has no interest in continuing or rebooting the BIONICLE Universe series, citing that he doesn't have the time or focus to continue on with Lost Chroniclers. Ryan Bowman's Cancelled Films Bread's Crumbs 1.5 - Inquisition Originally set to be the second film in the (then nonexistent) Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, Bread's Crumbs 1.5 was written, filmed, and produced by Ryan Bowman and Jacob Doerr before any other 'interquels' in the series were made. It is notable for being the only film ever made by LordStarscream100 or his collaborators that was completely finished (except for editing) but ultimately unreleased. The plot followed Captain Jumpa as he met with Justin Bartisto, a rogue ex-member of the U.B.N.V.A., looking for information about Bread Nelson and his quest for Bread's Crumbs. The two get into a conflict and rather lengthy shootout, culminating in them ultimately ending the fight and deciding to join one another. The film ended with them gathering their weapons and arming themselves. Several production issues plagued the film, most notably the fact that only two people were present (allowing only one person to appear in a shot), and that it was filmed on an IPhone 5's low-quality camera, with Jacob accidentally filming several shots in the camera's 'vertical mode.' Ryan still worked with the footage that was available, and edited approximately half of the video, but was unable to finish as his computer was unable to handle the strange definition of the recordings. He intended to return to the project, but ended up forgetting about it and didn't. Eventually, he purchased a new computer, and the footage was believed lost, until a year later when he found it once again on an old Dropbox account. The film ultimately had very little connection to the rest of Bread's Crumbs as a whole, and had a nonsensical plot. The majority of the film's events were essentially recycled in Omega, created two years later, albeit under a new format, and this time with an actual connection to the rest of the series. Because Ryan still possesses the film's footage, he has said he may release it "at some point", following the conclusion of the Bread's Crumbs series entirely. When asked if his 2017 expulsion would have any effect on the film's late release, he said "it doesn't really make me want to put this thing together any more or less, but, it'll probably happen at some point", later clarifying that he still intends to release it, but simply does not have the motivation to at this time. In February 2018, Ryan confirmed that he was in the process of re-editing the short, and would be releasing it onto his channel. Because it is part of an existing LordStarscream100 series, Ryan said at the time that he'd have no problem allowing Scott to use it to his own channel when released, but would not "try and speak for him." Bread's Crumbs "Buddy Cop" Film / Segunda Verdad After the completion of Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, several ideas for spinoffs that told the story of characters after the series had ended were created. Most of these were shot down or stopped very early in development, but one idea in particular came very close to fruition. Two separate ideas for a single film, one envisioned by Scott and the other by Ryan Bowman were built around the same concept. The film was unnamed and simply referred to as "the buddy cop movie" behind the scenes, though Ryan Bowman's version had the working title Segunda Verdad (The Second Truth) The film, set after the events of Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, was to star Chris Lombardo and Austin Brinser as Vin Diesel and Flynt Coal, following their lives after the dissolution of The Clan. When the film was originally conceived, Bread's Crumbs 3 was still intended to be the final film in the series, and as such the "buddy cop" film, at this point still following Scott's concepts, would have been a spinoff. The actual plot of this version of the film was never completed, and the film stayed nothing more than a concept. When the cast decided they wanted a fourth and final Bread's Crumbs film (several months before it was officially announced), Ryan Bowman took up the mantle of writing an interquel to lead into the movie, and decided to use the "buddy cop" idea as a basis. The film would still star Chris and Austin as its lead roles, but rather than be a spinoff, would set the stage for the fourth film's conflict, and have many "massive reveals" about the plot of the Bread's Crumbs series as a whole. Ryan confirmed that he would return to play Captain Jumpa in the film, and also that Jumpa X and Justin Bartisto would make appearances, as they did not appear in Scrub Slam (despite Omega's plot) and their fates were left unrevealed. Ryan completed the film's plot, and also began writing a screenplay. After Ryan Bowman was expelled from Scott's projects in February 2017, Seguna Verdad was ultimately cancelled and its script wasn't completed. However, because the basic premise was favored by Scott and other cast members, the film was put into consideration of being made. Ultimately, its main concept was used in the sole Bread's Crumbs 4 interquel, The Two Man Trio. Category:Cancelled Films Category:Films